


Obvious

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, High School, M/M, No Magic AU, cute boys :’), super affectionate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: Simon and Baz are best friends. But everyone always thinks they’re dating.





	1. Obviously pining

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt the fake dating au i mentioned in my other fic but this is something i just kinda whipped up the other day   
> Its purely indulgent because i just wanted sweet affectionate boys :,)

“Are you just now doing your homework?” Baz asks Simon as he sits turned around in his chair, his head resting on his arm that’s draped over Simon’s desk.

“I didn’t get a chance to finish it last night.” He shrugs. “I’m on my last question though.” He scribbles down some answer that Baz can’t really see from his view. “And now I’m done!” He grind proudly and puts his pencil down.

He smiles fully when he sees Baz smiling softly at him. Simon puts his hand on the exposed forearm that Baz has on his desk. He rubs his thumb in small circles and looks away from him, trying to contain his expression.

“I’m already so tired. I don’t know how I’m going to get through the day. Especially since this is our only class together.” Baz frowns, staring at Simon’s paper.

“I’ll get to see you at lunch, and in between classes. So it’s not that bad.” He squeezes Baz’s arm.

“Yeah but last semester we had three classes together.” He sighs. “And it’s so bloody cold now it’s making me even more tired somehow.”

“I thought being cold was supposed to make you less tired.”

“I must be unique.”

“You’re definitely something.” Simon chuckles and tucks a strand of Baz’s hair back behind his ear.

The teacher walks in as the bell rings. “Alright class, get settled and pass up your homework.”

Simon takes the paper from the girl behind him and hands both his and hers to Baz.

After a boring history lecture and a couple pointless worksheets, the bell rings and class ends.

Simon and Baz walk together until they have to part to go to different halls. They like to link their pinky fingers when they walk so Baz curls his tightly before he pulls apart and says bye to Simon.

“Hey, Simon.” Penny smiles when he sits down beside her. “We have a lab today.” She bounces unwillingly and tries to calm herself down.

“You seem excited.” Simon laughs.

After class starts and the teacher has explained the experiment, Penny and Simon partner up and start working.

“I noticed that you’re still pining over Baz.”

“Shut up. I am not pining.”

“Mhm.”

“We’re just friends!” He says exasperatedly.

“I know. But you want more than that.”

“Yeah no shit, Pen.” He sighs and then shakes his head. “Sorry that was kind of mean. I just- of course I like him more than that but, it’s whatever.” He shrugs.

“I’ve told you about a million times that you should just go for it.”

“I know.”

“But you never listen.”

“I know.”

“Can you pass the beaker?”

So Simon passes the beaker and they drop the topic to focus on the project.

Simon walks to lunch with Penny, but she has a different lunch period so she just gives his arm a quick squeeze and walks to her own class.

“Hey.” Simon sits beside Baz and pulls out a bag from his backpack.

“You need to stop filling your mouth with garbage.” Baz shakes his head.

 _I’d be happy if you filled my mouth_ Is what Simon wants to say. Damn his stupid teenage hormones.

“It’s easy to pack.” Is what he says instead.

“Do I need to start making you sandwiches?” Baz jokes.

“Christ, no. People will think you’re my mum.” He takes a bite of some generic brand cookie.

“Everyone already thinks we’re dating, so hopefully they won’t think I’m your mum too.” He drinks his water.

Simon almost chokes.

“People think we’re dating?”

“Yeah. People ask me all the time.”

“I... really?”

“Is it really that surprising to you?”

“I guess not. But no one ever asks me.” He looks at the table blankly.

“If you ever... y’know...” Baz starts. Simon can feel his heart beating faster because he thinks there’s a chance Baz might actually ask him out. But then he continues. “If you ever want to stop being so- so ‘affectionate’, I guess you could say, just uh- just let me know. Okay?”

Simon forces himself not to smile because Baz rarely trips over his words, usually Simon is the one that does that.

“No I don’t want to stop.” He looks up at Baz. But his eyes widen. “U-unless you want to stop! Because that’s fine I-I can stop if you’re, like, uncomfortable or something.”

“I don’t want to stop.” He smiles slightly.

“Okay.” Simon smiles back.

And just like how Simon and Penny dropped the topic, so do he and Baz. They eat with conversation not unlike most days.

“I’ll meet you at my locker at the last bell, yeah?” Baz asks when they get up to leave lunch.

“Yeah.” Simon nods and they part ways, Baz curls his pinky like he did earlier.

Simon feels like the rest of the day goes by in slow motion. By the time the last bell finally rings he sighs in relief. He heads down to Baz’s locker and finds him putting a couple books in. He sees the picture of him and Baz from Christmas held up with a magnet on the door of the locker and he smiles because he didn’t know Baz put that up.

He sneaks up behind Baz and grabs his shoulders and jumps. He laughs when Baz yelps and turns around to scold him.

“You scared me! You git!”

Simon only smiles and nudges the side of Baz’s arm with his face. Baz wraps his arm around him and squeezes once before letting it fall and close his locker.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t eat in my car anymore by the way.” Baz says when they get out to the parking lot.

“What? Why not?” Simon pouts.

“I found your McDonalds wrapper under the seat!”

“That was just one time! Please, Baz? I brought money today and everything!”

Baz looks at him for a second before shaking his head.

“Fine. We can stop and get food.” He mumbles.

“Yay!” He hugs Baz dramatically.

“Yeah yeah.” Baz brushes his curls back. “Just get in. People are staring.”

“They’ll stare no matter what.” He rests his head on Baz’s shoulder but begrudgingly parts from him.

“Let’s go get you some food.”


	2. Obviously in Love

Simon holds Baz’s hand in class before it’s really started. He tells Baz that after he got home yesterday he found a french fry in his sweatshirt. Baz laughs and rests his chin on Simon’s desk. 

“Isn’t this the one you were wearing yesterday?” He reaches up with a free hand and tugs on the string of his hoodie. 

“No, this one is different.” 

“Wait you don’t play any sports.” Baz pokes his chest where the words are. “Wait this isn’t even our school!” He pokes again. 

“Stop that tickles!” He swats his hand away. “I got this from the thrift store.” He pushes his glasses up. 

“You’re wearing your glasses today.” Baz looks up at him. 

“You didn’t notice?” 

“I’m tired.” 

“You’re always tired.” 

Baz smiles when Simon brushes his hair back. The bell rings and Baz sighs, pulling his hand from Simon’s and turning to face the front. 

On his way to second period Baz runs into Penny. He doesn’t know her as well as Simon does but they’re still friends. 

“You like Simon, don’t you?” 

“No, I just hang out with him for the lingering smell of butter he seems to have.” He replies sarcastically. 

Penny has to walk quickly to keep up with Baz’s long strides. 

“No! I mean you ‘like-like’ him.” 

“Are we in middle school?” He scowls. 

“Just answer me!” 

“Fine! Yes, I like Simon! But don’t go blabbering that to him.” He almost instantly regrets telling her. But it feels good to tell someone. He usually tells Simon everything, they are best friends after all. But he feels like if he told Simon how he really feels, then he’ll get freaked out. 

“I knew it.” She grins. 

“Just go to class, Bunce.” 

She hums and bounces off. 

Simon almost starts to sweat. Penny comes in almost late, with a look on her face like she knows something. But she just goes on like it’s a normal class day. 

When Simon gets to lunch he sits beside Baz to show him a video. He eats his chips and lays his head on Baz’s shoulder as they watch. 

“Excuse me?” A girl stands in front of them. 

“Yeah?” Simon perks his head up. 

“Are you two dating?” She asks. 

Simon laughs nervously and shakes his head as Baz just looks away and blushes. 

“No, we’re not.” 

The girl glances down at their joined hands and back up at Simon as if to say ‘are you sure?’. 

Simon embarrassingly retracts his hand. 

“Well then, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date.” The girl says. 

Simon can see Baz’s head whip around to her. Simon opens and closes his mouth and stutters some excuse. 

“I uh- I don’t really... want to?” He says it like a question. “Sorry sorry! I don’t mean you’re not nice or anything I- I just don’t really want to go on a date.” 

“It’s okay.” She laughs. “Thanks for being honest.” She smiles and leaves. 

“What the hell?” Baz asks and grabs his hand, almost protectively. Simon smiles to himself and squeezes Baz’s hand, leaning back on him again. 

“Do you want to leave early?” Baz asks when they’re in the hallway after lunch.

“You actually want to skip? You never want to skip. Are you feeling alright?” Simon pulls Baz down and presses his cheek to Baz’s forehead. “You feel kind of warm.” He steps back and holds his bicep. 

Baz doesn’t feel well but it’s not because he’s sick. It’s because Simon just pressed his cheek against him in the middle of the damn busy hallway. 

“Can we leave?” Baz asks again. 

“Sure.” Simon’s hand slides down to hold his lightly and they start walking.

They end up just going to a bookstore because even when they skip they’re still nerds. 

“What’s that?” Baz asks Simon, referring to the thick book in his hands. 

“A biology dictionary.” 

“Dork.” He ruffles his hair. 

“Shut up.” 

“Are you going to buy it?” 

“Yeah. It’s on sale.” Simon grins. 

“Do you want to go to the park after this?” Baz asks.

“It’s cold...” 

“We’ve got big coats.” 

“Fine. But if I get sick you have to take care of me.” He elbows him lightly. 

“Alright.” Baz laughs and pushes his elbow away. 

They sit close to each other on a bench in front of a small frozen lake and some trees. Simon grabs Baz’s hand and pulls his legs up to his body, snuggling close to Baz.

“Simon...” Baz says quietly. “I have to tell you something.” He just stares at broken branch on the chilly ground. 

“What is it?” Baz feels him lean off of him a little so he can see Baz, but his hand is still wrapped around his. 

“I- I’m-“ He swallows heavily and closes his eyes. “I’m in love with you.” He blurts out, surprising himself. 

“You... you what?” 

Baz whips his head up to face Simon. 

“Don’t make me say it again...” He whispers. 

“But- Are you serious?” 

Baz takes this the wrong way so he wrenches his hand from Simon’s and shoves it back in his pocket as he looks away again. 

“Yes I’m serious.” He says a little bit tensely. 

“Baz.” 

“What?” 

“Look at me.” 

After a moment Baz turns his head and sees Simon smiling softly. 

“How long?” 

“A long time...” 

“Baz.” 

Baz doesn’t get a chance to reply because Simon’s lips are on his and despite the cold weather, his mouth is incredibly warm and some of the heat trickles to his lips. Simon puts a hand on his neck and Baz shivers at how cold his hand is. 

They kiss softly until it becomes slow and sensual and their mouths are open as they exchange hot breaths. 

Baz tangles a hand in Simon’s hair and melts when he hears and feels Simon sigh softly into his parted lips. 

They finally pull away, breathing a little heavy. 

Simon smiles at him sweetly and Baz smiles back. Simon decides he wants to kiss him again so he does. He leans forward again and their lips are back against each other. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” Simon whispers as he kisses Baz’s jawline. 

“Why didn’t you do it sooner then?” Baz tips his head back as Simon moves down to pepper kisses on his neck. 

“I was scared of messing things up.” He nuzzles his face into Baz’s neck, letting his lips linger. 

“Can we go somewhere else because I’m freezing.” Baz says but quickly worries if he ruined the moment. But Simon just pulls away and nods.

So they go back to Baz’s car and he turns it on. 

“Where do you want to go?” 

Simon just looks at him with pursed lips. 

“What?” Baz asks. 

“We have to talk about this.” 

“What? Right now?” 

“If we don’t talk about it now, then we never will!” Simon crosses his arms. 

“I want to be your boyfriend.” Baz says.

“And I want to be yours. See? That wasn’t hard.”

“Yeah.” Baz just smiles softly with his lips closed. 

Simon matches it with his own grin. He leans forward and kisses him gently. It’s slow and chaste and they just press their lips against each other for a moment and break away with a little sound. 

“Let’s go to the mall.” Simon laughs. 

Baz makes a face but starts driving anyway.


	3. Obviously epilogue

Things aren’t much different at school. They’ve been together for two weeks so they don’t have full on make out sessions or anything like that. Or at least not at school, they do sometimes get a little intense when they’re meant to be studying  
at Baz’s house. But they do hold hands and give each other gentle hugs and Simon’s fingers still find their way to comb through Baz’s hair. They even occasionally steal quiet chaste kisses in between classes. 

Nobody really cares. A couple of people tell them they’re cute together. Other’s are too shy and Simon will sometimes hear a few people saying things like ‘I thought they were already dating?’ Or ‘I’m glad they’re finally together, I was sick of them being so oblivious.’ 

“Do you want to come to mine to study?” Baz asks when him and Simon are walking out of the building, hand in hand, to his car. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Simon replies, knowing full well that there probably wont be much actual studying. 

Simon pecks him on the cheek when they part to get on either side of the car. 

“Oh Penny’s calling me.” Simon announces and picks up. Baz only hears his answers. 

“Hey.” A pause. 

“Oh sorry I’m studying with Baz.” Another pause. 

“What?” A slightly longer pause. 

“What?!” He says loudly. Another long pause. “Are you proud of yourself? Christ, Penny.” Another pause. 

“Yeah, I guess. It would have happened anyway! I know. I know. Fucking Hell Penny, I know!” He laughs and then there’s another pause. 

“Yeah okay. Thanks. Whatever. No I- what? Fine. Yeah I love you too. Bye.” He hangs up and sighs. 

“I’m almost afraid to ask...” Baz says tentatively. 

“Penny said she meddled severely in the ‘blossoming’ of our relationship.” He uses quotation marks on the word ‘blossoming’. 

“What?” 

“Apparently she sent that girl over. The one that asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her.” He sighs. “Then she told me I should be thanking her because of all times she told me to just ask you out I said I would and then never did.” 

“Well... If that hadn’t happened, I probably would have continued to put it off too. So maybe we should thank her.” Baz says. 

“Of course we should thank her. I just want her to know not to meddle in my love life anymore.” He grumbles and grabs Baz’s hand when they’re at a red light, kissing the back of it softly. 

Baz smiles and takes his hand away to push Simon’s hair back.

“I love you. Do you know that?” Baz smiles with his lips closed. 

“I know. I love you too.” Simon kisses his hand again before the light goes green and he has to let go.

“I guess we were both pretty stupid. Not to realize that we felt the same way about each other.” 

“Yeah, looking back on it, it was pretty obvious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed !!! My fake dating au will be uploaded soon! And im gonna be participating in the carry on countdown!


End file.
